The Events of Before
by harmony624
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian find and befriend each other in times of need. Friendship, possible romance. Kurt/Sebastian
1. The End

Chapter 1 - The End

So this is my first try at a full length Fanfiction. This was originally supposed to be a Klaine fanfic, but I was laying in bed thinking about this and Sebastian kept popping up so finally I yelled at him that "Fine, have it your way!" and now it's Kurtbastian. I don't know how long this is going to be, I'm thinking 10 chapters, but knowing me it could end up being 30.

Like other Kurtbastian fanfics, this first chapter is me getting rid of Blaine in a sort of (hopefully) reasonable way.

This chapter is really short. I actually have a feeling that they all will be pretty short. I don't really get how to write a 17 page chapter, mine usually end up being 2 or 3. Anyway, I've already started writing chapter 2 & I'm hoping to update this story about once a week, maybe more depending on how much inspiration I have to write.

The title of this story, "The Events of Before" should kind of be explained throughout this story, but I will post the meaning at the end of the fanfic.

I really hope that you like it. I'm kind of proud of what I have so far (in a totally weird "this sucks" kind of way).

Anyway, chapter one:

This is the moment before The End. The moment when everything that Kurt has known for a year and a half changes. The End, the moment when he is tossed out to find his own way, and in the process finds himself a very unusual friend. The End begins now.

Kurt sits quietly reading a magazine, pressed against Blaine who is listening to his iPod, enjoying the warm safety that the shorter boy brought. They sit like this for hours, enjoying just being in each other's presence. Since graduation just over a week ago, this has become their daily routine, just excising together as much as possible before New York happened they would be separated for the better part of the school year.

Blaine turns to look at Kurt, then, sighing heavily and looking sheepish, uttering the words that would change everything that Kurt has known for the past year, "Kurt there's something I need to say, something that you need to know. Before I begin I want you to know that it isn't because of anything that you did. I love you, I will always love you-" Kurt begins to panic, tears threatening to overflow. He knows what's coming, he can see it in the other boy's eyes, "I just...with you going to New York new year. Kurt, I think that it would be best if we broke up."

Kurt lets out a choked laugh, sniffling quietly. He shifts away from where he and Blaine were sitting pressed together, the safety and warmth gone just like that, "Why now? Why not at the end of the summer? ...Why at all?"

"Oh Kurt." Blaine makes a move to wipe the now falling tears from Kurt's cheeks, who flinches away, causing Blaine's hand to fall back to his own lap. "I thought it best now so that you would have time to move on from this, _us_, and be ready to get back out there by the time you get to New York. I think it's best for both of us if we end it now."

Kurt looks at the wall behind Blaine, feeling numb. "What if I don't _want_ to move on? You're taking the easy way out and you know it. You aren't willing to fight for us. 'No one can touch us'? No one can hurt us? You just broke my heart, Blaine...I think you need to leave now." Kurt gets off the bed and opens the bedroom door, waiting for his boyfriend (ex boyfriend) to get out of his damn room and leave so that he can mourn the loss of his first relationship in peace.

Blaine walks slowly toward the door, "Call me, or text me, when you're feeling up to it. I think that we should talk about this, discuss it, get it all out in the open."

Kurt nods, never looking at Blaine, and not really processing what the other boy was saying. Blaine steps hesitantly through the door before turning back around, "I am sorry."

If Kurt had of looked at Blaine he would have noticed the tears running down the shorter boy's face, but he doesn't. Instead he shuts the door on Blaine and throws himself onto his bed, broken sobs ripping from his chest.

After Kurt has cried himself out, he lay with his face buried in a pillow, sheets still smelling like Blaine, and he realizes something. He realizes that he doesn't need Blaine. If Blaine can simply throw away something that they have worked so hard on, Kurt can do that too.

So Kurt does just that, he get's off the bed, changes his sheets so that he won't be reminded of the other boy. He changes his outfit, fixes his hair, and walks out the door.

He never does call Blaine.

Kurt doesn't make it very far though, on his quest for "moving on", _More like throwing away_, he thinks. He's been driving around Lima for about half an hour when he automatically pulls into the Lima Bean parking lot. Kurt finds a space and hops out of the car India when his phone buzzes.

**From: Mercedes (2:31pm)**

Hey boo, do you need to talk?

**From: Kurt (2:31pm)**

About what?

Kurt knows full well about what, he's simply wondering how she knows already. He certainly didn't tell anyone, and it's been less than a few hours since it happened. His phone buzzed again as he reaches the doors.

**From: Mercedes (2:32pm)**

About you and Blaine, Tina told me. Apparently Blaine drove to Mike's.

And that would explain things.

**From: Kurt (2:33pm)**

No. I don't want to talk.

Kurt puts his phone on silent as he reaches the counter, places his coffee order, and sits down at a table in the back corner. As he sits quietly, trying not to think too much about everything that he has just lost, Kurt watches the time slip slowly by. 2:45, 3:00, 3:30, 4:00. At 4:00, Kurt gets up and leaves.

For the next week Kurt fields calls and texts fields calls from Blaine (who wants them to "work past this and be friends"), and avoids contact with anyone other than his family, even then he tries to say as little as possible. Over the past nine days Kurt has cleaned everything that reminds him of Blaine out of his room; out of his life. It's made things slightly easier, even though Kurt still refuses to think about anything. Staying numb on the situation is his coping mechanism, for now anyway.

Every day at 2:30 Kurt enters the Lima Bean, and every day at 4:00 he leaves. He manages to sit quietly and avoid not thinking about everything that happened, as well as not run into anyone he knows as now that the weather has turned hot and humid, no one comes for coffee anymore. It's exactly nine days after Blaine broke up with him, at 3:34 on a Wednesday, that Sebastian Smythe walks through the door of the Lima Bean. At 3:34 his entire life begins again. Even if he doesn't know it yet.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2 - The Beginning of the End

A/N: Kurtbastian will happen, do not fear! This chapter, and probably the next few are about Kurt healing. I feel that he needs that before I throw him into the ring with Sebastian. There will be some Seb in these chapters though, but minimal interaction. Expect a lot of Mercedes and Rachel in (at least) the next chapter or two. I think Mercedes will play a large part in this story though.

Also, as I'm writing more of this, I'm noticing that Sebastian is pretty OOC, and I don't know why... he's softer.. it's explained why in a few more chapters. Anyway, here it is, chapter two:

Kurt is people watching when he hears the Lima Bean door open, he tears his eyes away from a middle aged woman who is dressed like she's fifteen. Who even does that? When Kurt looks towards the door he sees none other than Sebastian Freakin' Smythe, dressing in jean cut-off shorts and a black and white striped tee shirt. The brunette stares as Sebastian literally drags himself toward the counter, head down, feet dragging. Kurt has never seen this boy look anything other than composed and oozing confidence. The drastic difference between the way Sebastian usually looks and the way that he is carrying himself today screams "something's wrong!", if the blonde was anyone else Kurt might have cared. Instead, he went back to watching the woman eating her biscotti.

When Sebastian walks between Kurt and the woman, distracting him, Kurt's eyes follow the taller boy as he walks to a table on the opposite side of the café. Sebastian sits down with a sigh and sips his coffee. Kurt watches the boy for a moment, wondering how he's managed to go unnoticed thus far, usually Sebastian has Kurt-radar and is on him in a second making snarky comments. Kurt sips his own coffee and looks around the café; the woman has left. Kurt looks at the clock, 3:46. Kurt finishes his coffee and gets up, steeling himself for the walk past Sebastian's table, but not able to stand sitting there another moment with the boy across the room.

Kurt walks quickly past Sebastian's table, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he does so. Sebastian sees him and startles, trying quickly to pull himself together. Kurt keeps walking, never looking back; he just wants to be out of here and safe at home in his room. As Kurt pushes the front door open and walks out into the blinding sun, he wonders if Sebastian knows about him and Blaine. After Regionals Sebastian and Blaine had begun texting, although Kurt made sure that he was always in the know about what was going on. It's not that he didn't trust Blaine, he just didn't trust Sebastian. It would make sense that Sebastian would know about the break up if he and Blaine were still talking. Kurt swallowed the bile rising in his throat at the thought of BlaineandSebastian and climbed into his car.

As he drives away, he looks through his rear-view mirror and sees Sebastian standing out front of the café, looking after Kurt's Navigator. _Creepy meerkat_. As Kurt pulls out onto the highway his phone buzzes. He grabs it from the passenger seat and checks the text quickly, expecting it to be from Blaine again.

**From Mercedes (3:54)**

Retail therapy?

**From Kurt (3:55)**

Sounds wonderful. Meet me at the mall in 15?

Kurt texts back while he sits at a red light. He feels that maybe spending some time out of the house (or away from the Lima Bean) might be a good idea, even if he doesn't talk about the breakup.

**From Mercedes (3:55)**

Beautiful. (:

Kurt pulls a U-turn and heads back to the other end of town towards the mall. When he reaches the parking lot and pulls into a spot he calls home. Finn picks up on the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"Charming. I'm going shopping with Mercedes, tell my dad and Carole that I'll be home by seven."

"Okay...It's good that you're finally talking to someone, dude." Finn says earnestly.

"Just tell our parents that I'll be home later. Bye, Finn." And Kurt hangs up. He can't handle the sympathy card from anyone, much less Finn.

He sits in his car for a moment, pulling himself together. He hasn't really let himself think about Blaine and the breakup, once he starts he knows the tears will fall again, and he can't handle that right now either. Kurt steps out of his car and walks towards the mall. Halfway through the parking lot he is assaulted by two pairs of arms.

"Kurt!" Oh god, he can _not_ deal with Rachel today.

"I'm sorry, she called me as I was leaving and insisted that she come too." Mercedes moves around to look Kurt in the eye, grimacing and mouthing "sorry." behind Rachel's head.

Kurt fakes a smile, "That's fine; we can buy Rach a new outfit to replace the bag that she's wearing now." He winks at Rachel as he says this.

"Hey now, it's not _that bad_." Rachel protests.

Kurt and Mercedes hum in response, eyes dancing, before turning to finish their trek across the parking lot.

That day Kurt laughs for the first time in nine days, and enjoys every minute of his time with the girls (even if Rachel complains and talks about herself and Finn). Kurt buys two new outfits, Mercedes and Kurt force Rachel to buy a new dress after they have deemed is acceptable, and Mercedes buys a shirt that reads "2 Diva 4 U". Only when they sit down in the food court, smoothies in hand, does Kurt become reserved.

"You know you can talk to us, Boo. We love you and are here to help." Mercedes touches his arm lightly.

Kurt looks at the two girls sitting across from him and smiles slightly; he loves them. He looks away as tears begin pooling in his eyes. "Can we go?" He asks quietly, the tears falling slowly now.

"Of course." Rachel takes his hand and leads him out of the food court, Mercedes trailing behind carrying Kurt's bags. As they walk through the hall Kurt swears that he sees Sebastian still decked out in the striped shirt, but when he turns he doesn't see the boy anywhere.

When they reach Kurt's Navigator he opens the door and sits in the driver's seat, feet hanging out the side of the car. He cries silently as Rachel holds him close and Mercedes takes one of his hands, stroking soothingly. When he begins to calm, tears slowing, he pulls away from Rachel, sending both girls a watery smile.

"Thank you. I-I don't want to talk about it all yet, I don't think I can, but I appreciate that you guys are willing to put up with my sulking. And when I feel ready I'll talk to you about it."

"Awe, Kurt, anything you need." Mercedes pulls him into a hug. She kisses him lightly on the cheek as she pulls away. "Girls night soon though."

"Of course." He says wiping his eyes.

"You'll be alright?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Yeah, it's only a few minutes to get home." Kurt responds, even though he knows that's not what she means. Truth is, he doesn't know if he'll be okay. Now that he's thinking about it, the breakup seems like the end of the world, Kurt doesn't know how he's managed to survive the past nine days without breaking down.

Kurt tucks his feet into his Navigator and closes the door. He roles his window down and starts his car.

"Thank you, I needed this." He says honestly.

The girls smile and wave as he pulls away. He feels better now that he's let himself feel, but he knows that it will be some time before he'll feel healed; if ever. But for now he's heading home, where he can work out his feelings in the safety of his room.


	3. Misery Hates Company

Chapter 3 - Misery Hates Company

The next day, after another fitful cry the night before, Kurt comes down the stairs, the sounds of breakfast being made in the kitchen rising to his ears. When Kurt enters the kitchen the rest of the family stops their flurry of activity and looks at him.

"What?" Kurt asks, defenses rising up.

"Nothing Kiddo, just wondering if you wanted pancakes." Burt responds.

Burt knows full well that Kurt never eats pancakes, too many calories. Kurt looks suspiciously around at his family before sitting down in his seat and grabbing a piece of toast, he doesn't have the energy to inquire what the real problem is. Finn goes back to shoveling food into his mouth, and that manages to break the awkward energy in the room. Kurt finishes his breakfast quickly before escaping back to his room.

An hour later Burt knocks on his door.

"Can I come in, Kiddo?" Burt asks quietly.

Kurt looks up from his magazine, "Yeah, of course."

Burt comes in and sits down on the end of Kurt's bed. Burt looks at the floor for a moment, looking like he would rather be anywhere but here, before raising his head and speaking. "Look, Kurt, we're worried about cha. Finn says that you haven't seen any a' your friends all week, and we don't know where ya get off to every afternoon if it's not to yer friends. We know you're hurtin', bud, but we would love it if you would talk to us. Let us help ya."

Kurt looks at his father for a moment, he knew this was coming, he just wasn't expecting it so soon. "I hung out with Rachel and Mercedes yesterday."

"I know, and I'm glad ya did. But I wish you would talk to me." Burt honestly looks stricken.

"I don't need to talk about it, I'm fine." Kurt says shortly. He is so done with this conversation. Kurt gets off his bed and walks over to his vanity, fixing his already perfect hair, and avoids his father's eyes in the mirror. _Just leave_, Kurt thinks.

Burt sighs and gets up, heading towards the door. "When you're ready." He says, before leaving.

Kurt sighs as well, everyone has been saying that to him lately, _when you're ready_, what they don't get is that Kurt won't be ready any time soon. Kurt sighs again before heading back to his bed and picking up his magazine to continue reading.

At 2:30 Kurt sits down at his table (he feels that he has the right to call it that now, he's been coming here for over a week and always sits in the same spot) and takes a sip of his coffee, coughing when it burns his tongue. His phone buzzes in his pocket.

**From Blaine (2:32)**

Kurt, please talk to me.

Blaine has been unusually persistent this afternoon, for the past two hours he has texted Kurt every five minutes and has tried calling twice. Kurt puts his phone on silent and places it beside him on the table. As he does this, the front door of the Lima Bean open, causing sunlight to spill into the café momentarily before the door swings closed again. With the sun walks Sebastian Smythe, looking just as he had yesterday, with an exception to his clothing. Today he was wearing dark wash jeans, black flip-flops, and a green V-neck tee shirt. Sebastian walks up to the counter, orders, and turns. The blonde scans the room quickly for a free seat before spotting Kurt. Kurt groans internally as Sebastian heads right towards his table.

"So, you're here again. Where's the Hobbit?" Sebastian smirks, but Kurt can see that his heart isn't in it.

Kurt cringes at the mention of Blaine, that wound is still fresh. "Don't know." Kurt responds heart not in it either.

Sebastian sits down; legs sprawled in front of him, and takes in Kurt. "Hmm," He says, taking a sip of whatever he's drinking, "Well, don't you have other friends? Why are you sitting here on a beautiful summer day like today?" he asks, sounding genuinely curious.

Kurt is taken aback; this is one of the first times that Sebastian has actually said something to him that isn't insulting. "I could ask you the same thing." Kurt responds, hackles rose, no matter how nice Sebastian may seem, Kurt's still waiting for the joke.

"Touché."

The boys' lapse into silence, taking sips of their coffee. As Kurt watches, Sebastian visibly deflates, curling in on himself, eyes turning suspiciously bright. Kurt sits and watches, wondering what Sebastian's deal is, what makes him such a cocky ass 99% of the time, and why he's a depressed mess right now. Kurt almost asks. But he doesn't, instead he sits quietly and watches Sebastian fall apart in front of him.

Just as Kurt is getting really uncomfortable and is about to just say "screw it" and get up to leave, Sebastian clears his throat and stands. "I have to leave," and walks away.

Kurt stares after him then back to his now vacant seat. His eyebrows nit together as he thinks about Sebastian's odd behavior. Kurt shakes his head slowly, not bothering any longer with thoughts of Sebastian. Just then, none other than Blaine Anderson walks through the door. Blaine, looking composed and dapper. Kurt freezes. When Blaine turns away to order, Kurt grabs his belongings and makes a rush for the bathroom. He locks himself in the stall, breathing heavily, and tears threatening to overflow. The shock of seeing Blaine had rattled him. He can't stay in the bathroom until Blaine leaves though, the best thing to do would be to go out there and make a run for it. So that's what he does.

Kurt exits the bathroom and makes a dash for the door; walking quickly. Halfway to the door, though, Blaine spots him. "Kurt! Hey, Kurt!" Kurt's steps falter and he turns before he can think otherwise. The sound of his name on Blaine's lips is something that he didn't realize he had missed. Blaine was walking towards him, "Kurt, can we talk?"

Kurt looks at the floor. "I don't think that's a good idea." Kurt looks up, staring at Blaine's left ear. He can't look him in the eye, not anymore.

Kurt turns to leave, but Blaine reaches out and grabs his arm. Kurt flinches and pulls out of Blaine's grip, walking away. When Kurt reaches the parking lot he begins to run. When he reaches his Navigator he pulls open the door, throws himself in, and locks the doors. He rests his head against the steering wheel and feels the tears begin to run down his face.

A moment later he hears a knock on his window. "Go away Blaine." He says brokenly as he wipes his eyes.

"It's not Blaine." A voice says.

Kurt's head shoots up and a pair of green eyes meets his. Kurt roles the window down half way, "What do you want, Sebastian? I'm not in the mood to deal with your sleaze bag attitude right now." He sniffles.

"Open the door."

"No. Why should I?" Kurt looks skeptically at Sebastian.

"Because you're unhappy, and as much as I hate to say this, we might actually need each other right now."

Kurt unlocks the door and watches as Sebastian walks around the front of his car and gets in beside him. Kurt briefly wonders that now that he's gotten Sebastian in his car, how the hell he's going to get him out.

Sebastian sits quietly for a moment looking toward the front of the Lima Bean, "See, look."

Kurt looks to where Sebastian is pointing. He sees Blaine walking towards his car, and cringes. When Blaine spots Sebastian sitting beside him, he stops. Blaine looks between Kurt's tear streaked face and Sebastian's expressionless one, and then turns and walks back into the café.

"Told you." Sebastian finally says.

"How did you know that would work?" Kurt asks, looking at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't, but I need a lift somewhere and figured if it worked you would feel obligated to drive me." Sebastian's signature smirk returning to his tired and drained looking face.

"Get out." Kurt says.

Sebastian's smirk disappears for a moment before returning with more force than before. "Nope. I saved you from having to talk to your…ex…boyfriend? Now you can drive me where I need to go."

Kurt winces at the "ex" portion of Sebastian's comment, before he sets his expression into his best bitch face and replies: "Sebastian, it pains me to say it, but thank you for saving me from having to talk to Blaine, but you need to get out of my car. I have places to be."

"At 3:00 in the afternoon, after just running out of a bathroom, and sobbing into your steering wheel? I don't think so."

"I was not _sobbing_, and yes, I have to go home and help my dad in the shop. So get. Out." Sebastian can obviously see that Kurt is lying, but doesn't push it. He opens the door and slides out of the car.

"Fine, but you owe me. I'll be here tomorrow at three; you can buy me a coffee." He closes the door and begins to walk away.

Kurt pulls out of the parking lot, not sure how he feels. His emotions flying all over the place.

There is no way that he is showing up tomorrow.

That's why the next day at 2:30, Kurt is sitting at his table like always, waiting for Sebastian to step through that door.


	4. The Beginning of an Unwanted Friendship

Chapter 4 – The Beginning of an Unwanted Friendship

So, my chapters are getting longer as I'm getting the hang of the story. And I think that I might actually be getting the hang of the word "plot", but maybe not. Anyway, more Sebastian and more girly time in this chapter. Enjoy.

Kurt almost didn't come today, but he couldn't seem to break his routine. So by 2:30 he was sitting at his table waiting for Sebastian to step through that door and ruin his perfectly fine mood. He almost didn't come today just for the fact that he might see Blaine again, but he figured that in the past ten days he had only run into two people he knew (as crazy as that was) so he might as well come. He here he sits. Waiting.

At 3:06 Sebastian walks through the Lima Bean's front door. He looks around for a moment before he spots Kurt. "Where's my coffee, Lady Face?"

"There won't be one if you continue to insult me."

"Grande skim milk latte, extra whipped cream." Sebastian states as he settles down into the chair across from the Kurt; the one that he had occupied the day before. Kurt had an odd feeling that this was going to be some new routine with them.

Kurt sighs as he fishes money out of his satchel and gets up. "Grande non-fat mocha, Grande skim milk latte, extra foam, and a med- that's all." Kurt says with a tight smile. This isn't the first time that they boy has made the slip up, it had happened twice the first few days after the breakup, but then he had remembered. And the slip ups had stopped. Until today. Kurt blames Sebastian, even though he had nothing to do with it. It's easier to cope when there's someone to blame.

Kurt takes the drinks back to their (his) table and sits down, passing one to Sebastian. "There, now we're even. Get lost."

"No, I like your little table back here, it's nice and secluded. I see why you sit here: you can people watch, but no one can really get a good angle to see you. A good place to think." Sebastian observes.

Kurt looks incredulously at Sebastian, slightly amused that the other boy is capable to such insight. Kurt looks around the café, noticing that the middle aged woman who dresses like a teenage is back, eating another biscotti. Kurt also recognizes an old couple, who frequent quite a lot, sitting towards the front of the room holding hands on top of the table. This causes a faint constricting in Kurt's chest. He looks back at Sebastian, who is watching him closely.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"Your emotions, they play out on your face like a movie when you aren't paying attention to keeping your expression blank." Sebastian leans forward; placing his elbows on the table in front of him, and rests his chin on his hands.

"This is the longest stretch that we have ever gone without insults." Kurt muses.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we, Lady Face?" Sebastian says, but it's with a smile and Kurt knows that he doesn't really mean it. He doesn't know what's changing, but he feels that Sebastian isn't set on making his life a living Hell anymore. It's rather nice.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few more moments, happy to just sit and stare around the room.

Sebastian is first to break the silence. "So, you and Blaine split, eh?" He asks tentatively, like he's scared Kurt will break.

Kurt takes another sip of his coffee before answering, "Yes. We did. And it has managed to ruin my summer so far."

Sebastian is silent for another minute, "Well that was a stupid move."

Kurt hums his agreement before asking, "And what's brought you here two days in a row? Slept with everyone in Westerville, looking for more conquests?" he says this with a smile, making it clear that he doesn't mean any harm.

"Family business." Sebastian says, tensing as he says this.

Kurt checks the time on his phone, 3:36pm, and sees a new text message from Blaine Anderson.

**From Blaine Anderson (3:33pm)  
**(1/2)We need to talk about yesterday. Come on Kurt, you can't avoid me forever. I want to discuss this. I'm sorry for what I did, but I feel that it's for the best. Can you please call

**From Blaine Anderson (3:33pm)**

(2/2)me, Kurt? I want to talk to you.

Kurt snorts and replies.

**From Kurt (3:37pm)**  
Stop texting me, Blaine. I swear that I will have your number blocked. I'll talk to you when I'm ready.

Kurt adds the last part to appease Blaine, he probably won't call or text. Kurt looks up at Sebastian, then, who was looking down at his own phone, white as a ghost.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asks softly.

"Hmm? Oh, I uhh, have to go." Sebastian gets up and grabs his empty cup, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Kurt regrets asking as soon as it's out.

Sebastian looks just as shocked at the question just as Kurt is. "No, I have my car today," before walking away.

Kurt sits and people watches until his phone lights up,

**From Blaine Anderson (3:42pm)**  
When you're ready.

Kurt sighs and sends a text to Rachel and Mercedes.

**From Kurt (3:42pm)**  
FW: Lady's night tonight?

He hits send before getting up and throwing his cup in the recycling. He steps out into the brilliant sunlight and walks to his car. Trapped under the windshield wiper was a piece of paper with a number typed on it:

_614 734-6240  
call me if you need a hook up xx_

Kurt rolls his eyes, but folds up the piece of paper and tucks it into his jeans anyway.

When Kurt gets home he is greeted by two matching texts.

**From Mercedes (3:56pm)**  
Yes please! Who's house?

**From Rachel (3:57pm)**  
Yes! My house?

Kurt texts both girls back quickly, confirming that they spend the night at Rachel's, then walks into the living room to find Puck and Finn sprawled on the couch playing video games. Both boys shoot him a quick "hello" before turning back to their game. Kurt stands and watches the boys kill things on-screen before turning to the kitchen to find Carole.

Sure enough, the woman is standing washing dishes when he enters. Kurt grabs a dish towel and begins drying the wet cutlery without a word. They continue on in silence until most of the suds in the sink basin are gone, and most of the dishes are dry.

"How you holding up, hun?" Carole asks lightly, drying her hands.

"Well enough." Kurt responds, putting the last dish away.

"If you want to talk, my ears are always open." Carole pulls Kurt into a tight hug, and he lets himself be held.

I know, thank you. I'm going to Rachel's for the night; I'm not sure when I'll be home tomorrow." Kurt speaks against her shoulder.

"Alright, love. Have fun." Carole kisses his cheek before pulling away and moving into the living room, chiding Finn for the mess he and Puck have made. Kurt smiles lightly, he may be a mess, but at least the rest of the world holds some sense of normalcy.

Rachel gets off the bed and bounces over to the TV, "What next?"

"Girl, turn that damn thing off, I think its lady chat time." Mercedes scolds.

Rachel turns the TV off and wanders back over to the bed, where she slides in between Mercedes and Kurt, head resting on Kurt's chest. Mercedes pulls the covers over all of them as Kurt wraps his arms around Rachel's middle. There is silence for a moment as they all wait for the others to begin.

"So, Rachel, how do your dads feel about you and Finn shifting back the wedding until next spring?" Kurt says, conversationally.

"As much as it pains me to say this, we are _not_ talking about my wedding tonight. Kurt, you need to talk about it. We love you, and we don't want to see you close in on yourself because of what Blaine did. Now, I've had strong words with that boy, and he knows that we are not on speaking terms right now. Now I want you to talk to us." Mercedes nodded along with Rachel's words.

Kurt sighed and looked into the dark, "I'm…I'm hurting, but that's to be expected. I'm coping, as well as to be expected. I just-I saw him at the Lima Bean yesterday and it shook me. I miss him more than anything. We were always together. It's more of the change from going from KurtandBlaine to Kurt that's the problem." Kurt's eyes stayed dry this time.

Rachel squeezed Kurt with the arm that was draped over his chest, and Mercedes brushed her fingers through his hair. He sighed heavily. The buzzing of a phone startled them all. Kurt reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone.

**From 614 734-6240 (11:47pm)  
**Lady Face! Lima Bean, tomorrow 3? I'll buy the coffee.

Kurt recognized the number, but the "Lady Face" gave it away. "Who is it, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Sebastian." He said slowly, texting back.

**From Lady Face (11:48pm)**  
How did you get my number?

"Sebastian Smythe?" Both girls shriek loudly.

"Yeah, he showed up at the Lima bean today and was talking to me. I don't know how he got my number though." Kurt's phone beeps again as he finishes his sentence.

**From 614 734-6240 (11:50pm)**  
My stalking abilities are breathtaking, I know.

Kurt snorts and responds.

**From Lady Face (11:50pm)**  
Whatever, I'm going to bed, good night Sebastian.

Both girls are silent as Kurt plugs Sebastian's name into his phone "Sebastian the Ass". When he turns his phone on silent and sets it on the night stand he noticed the silence, "What?"

"You laughed. A genuine laugh." Rachel stated.

"Am I not allowed to laugh?" Kurt asks.

"Well, yes, but it's nice to hear. We've missed you, Kurt." Mercedes responds.

"Good night you two." Kurt says, yawning loudly.

After another round of good night's Kurt checks his phone one last time,

**From Sebastian the Ass (11:51pm)**  
Night Princess.

Kurt places his phone back, and smiles sleepily. _Maybe I can finally learn how to live without Blaine._ He thinks as sleep overtakes him.


	5. Continuation of the Unwanted Friendship

Chapter 5 – The Continuation of the Beginning of an Unwanted Friendship

Okay, so I said this would probably be close to 10 chapters. Well, it's looking like it

might be more like 20-25 at this rate. Anyway, brownie points if you can catch my not so obscure

reference in the beginning of this chapter.

I apologize for any mistakes that are made, its 12:30 and I'm exhausted, but this story is

just flowing out so I have to write it down. (Been writing for fourteen hours). I'll probably forget

to come back and edit this before I post it, so again, sorry.

Enjoy.

Kurt leaves Rachel's relatively early the next morning and heads over to Burt's shop.

When he arrives, his father is bent over the hood of a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Hey dad, who's car?" Kurt asks. He tends to know all the regulars' cars.

"Oh, just some boys passing through town in need of a wicked oil change. You should see

the mileage on this thing!" Burt responds, standing up and wiping his hands on his coveralls.

Kurt admires the car for another second before turning back to his dad, "I was just

wondering if you wanted me home for family dinner tonight." Kurt asks.

"Of course I do, Kiddo." Burt looks at Kurt like he's crazy.

"Alright, well, I'm going home." Kurt turns to leave and sees two young men entering the

garage, local takeout in hand.

"You didn't scratch her, did you?" One of the men, shorter than the other with cropped

hair, asked.

"Dude, chill out, I'm sure it's fine." The taller said, sounding annoyed.

Kurt shook his head as he left the garage getting back into his car. Kurt arrives home and

opens the door to an empty house. Carole is at work, and Finn must be at a friend's house. Kurt

has a long shower, and a lengthy moisturizing regimen. In the middle of the latter, he receives a

text message.

**From Sebastian the Ass (11:37am)**

Lima Bean 3, y or n?

**From Lady Face (1:38am)**

I would still love to know how you got my number.

**From Sebastian the Ass (11:39am)**

I bet u would.

Kurt doesn't respond; he'll be at the Lima Bean today at his usual time anyway. He

finishes his skin care routine and walks back down the stairs, taking his phone with him. He

settles himself on the couch and flips on a Project Runway re-run marathon. He and Mercedes

text back and forth about how none of the people on this show can actually design to save their

life. An hour later Kurt is just sitting down, garden salad in hand, when his phone buzzes.

Expecting Mercedes, he picks it up.

**From Sebastian the Ass (12:43pm)**

U never answered, LB 3?

**From Lady Face (12:44pm)**

Why do you care if I'm going to be there anyway?

**From Sebastian the Ass (12:45)**

I may or may not need u 2 drive me somewhere after I buy u coffee. So, u in?

Kurt sighs heavily, he does not want to drive Sebastian anywhere.

**From Lady Face (12:48pm)**

No. I don't want to drive you anywhere.

A few moments later Kurt's phone buzzes; an incoming call. He looks at the ID and

groans.

"What the hell do you want Sebastian?"

"Please Kurt, I need you to drive me somewhere, I don't have my car today." The other

boy was pleading with him.

Kurt sighs, "Where do you want to go?"

"..."

"If you want me to drive you somewhere you're going to have to tell me where it is and

how to get there." Kurt says, temper rising.

"...I need you to drive me to the hospital." Sebastian says it so quietly that Kurt thinks

he's imagining it.

"The hospital?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My dad was admitted last week." Kurt suddenly understands why Sebastian looked so

down that first day in the Lima Bean, and why he looked like crying the first time that he sat

with Kurt. Something's wrong with Sebastian's dad. And Kurt knows exactly how it feels to be

in his position.

"Okay then, I'll see you at three." And Kurt hangs up the phone.

Kurt wonders why Sebastian just doesn't ask someone else; surely someone from Dalton

would drive him. It hits Kurt, suddenly, that maybe Sebastian doesn't have anyone. If the

heartless weasel treats everyone the way that he's treated Kurt then it wouldn't be surprising. Or

maybe it's _because_ Kurt is, well, Kurt that has Sebastian asked him. The other boy has no

connection to him other than someone who he harasses on a weekly basis; Kurt is the perfect

candidate to drive Sebastian to the hospital, there are no strings attached.

Kurt arrives at the Lima Bean at his usual time and sits at his usual table. This time,

though, he doesn't buy a coffee. As he sits and waits he people watches. The old couple from

yesterday is back, as is the biscotti woman. Kurt wonders if people ever watch him. He sits and

looks around him for half an hour until Sebastian arrives. Kurt looks up as the door opens, and as

before, Sebastian glides in with the sun.

Sebastian strides over to the counter, speaks quickly to the barrista then turning to face

Kurt and point at him. The barrista nods in understanding before busying herself behind the

counter. Sebastian turns back to Kurt and winks. Kurt rolls his eyes and looks away. He scans the

room, and when he looks back, the sandy haired boy is strolling across the room towards Kurt.

"Here you are, M'Lady." Sebastian places the drink down in front of him.

Kurt takes a tentative sip, "How did you know my coffee order?"

"You seem to be a regular, I just asked the lady behind the counter." Sebastian says this

without judgement.

The boys lapse into silence.

**From Blaine (3:09pm)**

I know you said that you want me to leave you alone, but Brittany's having a party tomorrow and

I was wondering if you wanted to go. Not with me – obviously – but I just wanted you to know.

Kurt sighs loudly, throwing his phone back on the table in front of him, staring daggers.

"Down Killer. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Sebastian says with a small smile.

"I'm being harassed. For thinking it would be best if we broke up, Blaine contacts more

than he really should." Kurt looks up to gage Sebastian's reaction.

The other boy says nothing taking a sip of coffee, then, "What does he want?"

"Well, first he just wanted us to talk, not he's inviting me to Brittany's party this

tomorrow night and he's inviting me. I don't understand him." Kurt's voice raises slightly at

these last few words, and he bangs the table with his fist.

"I know we hate each other—"

"I don't hate you; I just have trouble being in the same proximity as you for long periods

of time."

"Fine. I know we can't stand each other, but if you need backup, I'm all for a good

party." Sebastian takes another sip of his coffee, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not taking you to a party. Especially not one with Blaine." Kurt frowns before

finishing off his coffee.

"Oh please, I am so over that. He's too short, and really, what's up with the flood pants?"

Sebastian finishes off his coffee as well; taking off the lids of both his and Kurt's, and stacking

them together.

Kurt gathers his things, "To the, uh, hospital?"

Sebastian nods slowly, getting up as well.

The short ride to the hospital is filled with eerie silence. With each passing block Kurt

watches Sebastian become more and more tense. Finally they pull into the parking lot. Kurt

parks and shuts off the car. He waits. And waits. Sebastian doesn't move. Instead the taller boy

sits, staring down at his hands. Kurt sees a tear fall from his eyes.

Kurt pauses before reaching over and placing a hand on Sebastian's back. Sebastian

shrinks away, pulling the door open in the process. "I have to go, thanks for the ride." He says,

before hopping out of the Navigator and closing the door behind him.

Kurt watches his retreating back until it disappears inside the front entrance. Kurt sits in

silence for a few more minutes. Obviously Sebastian is struggling. _I'm going to regret this_

_later_.

**From Lady Face (3:34pm)**

Party tomorrow. If you want to come be at my house by seven: 415 Whitman Avenue.

Kurt's finger hovers over the _send_ button before he finally pushes it.

He's not surprised when he doesn't hear back from Sebastian. But when he hears a knock

on his front door at exactly 7:01 the next night, he doesn't know what to think seeing the blue

eyed boy is standing there, dressed in another pair of dark wash jeans with a grey V-neck and

black cardigan.

"Hey." Sebastian says with a small smile, "Where's the party?"

Author's Note: Sorry about the second author's note, but I just wanted to say that I

_never_ thought that I would have to do research for a Glee fanfic. God was I wrong. I had

to research where Kurt lived, "pet" names that the characters use for each other, the area code for Westerville… Honestly, it's rather crazy.

Anyway, there should be another update on Wednesday.


	6. Brittany Pierce House Party

Author's Note: There's a lot of talking, I apologize, I'm not very good at it. Alright guys, here's six.

"Hey. Where's the party?" Sebastian asks, a coy smile playing at his lips.

Kurt sighs and steps aside to let the other boy into the house. "I didn't know if you were coming.

You know, it's common courtesy to respond to an invite."

"Not my style," Sebastian steps inside and looks around the front hall. Kurt stands quietly, waiting for a snarky comment from the taller boy. It never comes.

Sebastian finishes his scope around the front hall and looks back to Kurt without comment. "So, where's this party?"

"I just have to go tell my dad that I'll be back tomorrow." Kurt turns to walk into the living room, where the sounds of a sports game is floating from. Sebastian makes to follow, but Kurt stops him, "Just. Stay in the hall, my dad, uhh, doesn't know that we're hanging out." Sebastian's eye brows nit together, before understanding flickers across his face.

A few moments later Kurt re-enters the hall. "Alright, let's go."

The drive to Brittany's is a silent one, the only sounds coming from the radio in the background.

The silence isn't awkward, more...comfortable. When they reach Brittany's both boys hop out of the car. Sebastian moves around and pops the trunk,

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"I dropped my alcohol in here before I knocked on your door; I figured that we would be taking your Navigator." Sebastian pulls out a two liter of Coke, and a bottle of Rum. "I always come prepared. Let's party!"

Kurt trails after Sebastian up the walk. They don't bother knocking before entering, as they can hear some Nicki Minaj song blasting out into the the street. The first thing that Kurt registers when he enters is that there is a bra hanging from the floor lamp in the front hall, and that there is a puddle of something pink in a sneaker. Sebastian sees the puddle and turns to Kurt, a smirk playing over his features. Kurt briefly winders why he chose to invite Sebastian, and why Kurt is even here in the first place; there is a good chance that he's going to have to socialize with Blaine.

From a side room bounds a pantless Sam; "Kurt! You're here!" Before running into another room across the hall. Kurt and Sebastian share a small grin before delving deeper into the house. They pass two more (thankfully empty) rooms before reaching the kitchen. Kurt jumps onto the counter beside the fridge; the only clean portion of the counter. Sebastian roots through the cupboards for a cup. Kurt sees the generic red plastic cups sitting beside him on the counter and he passes the stack to the other boy.

"Thanks." Sebastian says, taking two and mixing a concoction in both. He passes one to Kurt.

"I don't drink."

"You do now." The sandy haired boy says with a wink. Kurt takes a tentative sip and finds that the drink has just the right mix of Coke and Rum so that it doesn't overpower Kurt's taste buds like he was expecting. Sebastian walks across the kitchen and leans against the counter next to Kurt. He opens his mouth to say something when Santana storms into the kitchen, Brittany trailing behind.

"Kurtsie! Have you brought us something to drink? Lord Tubington is trying to lose weight, if you see him tell him he looks good; he has low self esteem." Brittany whispers the last part like it's a big secret. Kurt nods that he will before looking over to were Santana is staring down Sebastian.

"Hold up. What the hell is he doing here?" Santana shifts her glare to focus it on Kurt.

"I invited him. It's fine." Kurt says sternly, turning his bitch face up to full force.

Santana gives Sebastian another once over before shrugging and grabbing a bottle of Vodka and

hauling Brittany back the way they had come, yelling "Body shots!"

Kurt sighs before sliding off the counter. "I really don't want to be here."

"It's fine, I'll protect you from Big Bad Blaine." Sebastian touches Kurt's back lightly to steer him into the main room where everyone is. Kurt startles at the touch, but relaxes gratefully at the boy's words.

Kurt's first thought upon entering the main room and catching sight of Blaine is, _Shit. I should __**really **__not be here_. Sebastian just pulls him closer and walks over to the vacant couch. He and Kurt sit down. When Kurt looks around the room he sees that everyone has stopped their activities to look at the boy beside him. "I invited him, it's fine." Kurt says, downing the rest of his drink, _fuck it. _The brunette's words seem to appease everyone except Blaine, who is now walking across the room towards the boys sitting on he couch.

Kurt grabs Sebastian's drink from him and downs that as well, before handing the empty cup

back. "Sorry, but I need this more than you." Kurt looks over to where Blaine has been caught up in a Rachel/Tina sandwich, "Can you, uh, go get me another, I just need a minute with him." Kurt's look is pleading, and Sebastian gets up with comforting squeeze to Kurt's thy.

"Of course." Kurt wonders why Sebastian is being so kind, what happened to the teasing and the nicknames. Kurt only has a moment to think as Blaine is settling down in Sebastian's empty seat.

They look at each other, Kurt sees the bags under Blaine's eyes, the way that his hair falls around his face; long past due for a cut. All Kurt wants to do is throw himself at the hazel eyed boy and ask him to take him back. But he doesn't. Instead, "Hello, Blaine, is there something that I can do for you?"

Kurt sees the pain behind Blaine's eyes, know that his cold demeanour has hurt the other boy. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I miss you." Blaine shifts closer, placing a hand on Kurt's thy; the same place that Sebastian's hand rested just moments before. Kurt pulls away, standing swiftly.

"You have no right to touch me anymore, Blaine. You lost that right when you chose to end it between us." Kurt yells loudly over the music, and walks away towards the kitchen.

As Kurt walks away he hears Blaine speaking behind him, "But it's okay for _him_ to?"

Kurt keeps walking.

The night moves quickly, Kurt keeps being handed drink after drink, and by the fourth he no

longer cares about anything; feeling light and free. It's 1:47 by the time that he checks the time. He's been dancing with Rachel and Quinn for the past hour and a half, losing Sebastian somewhere about ten minutes before that. Rachel stops dancing, laughing loudly, "Spin the bottle!" and bolts to the kitchen to find an empty bottle. Kurt sighs, knowing how this turned out last time.

In five minutes the music is turned down to a low background noise, and everyone is sitting in a circle; Kurt and Sebastian across from each other. Rachel insists on spinning first, landing on Quinn.

The girls kiss (a little too long for it to be acceptably straight) before Blaine reaches in and spins. Kurt panics slightly as the bottle slows on him. He lets his breath out in a rush when it spins one more person to the right; Brittany. There is a light touch of lips before both pull apart. Then Puck slurs, "Kurt, spin! Spin, Kurt! Come on, spin!"

Kurt does what he's told, not thinking twice (as he has far too much alcohol in his system). The bottle slows on Santana, but stops at Sebastian. Kurt looks up to the other boy, who shrugs, before both parties lean into the center. At first there is only a slight touch of lips; hesitant, then both boys surge into the kiss, lips part and move together gracefully. Sebastian's hand comes up to cradle the back of Kurt's neck as the brunette traces his tongue along Sebastian's upper lip. The request is accepted and tongues brush together gently; everything is ever so gentle. The sound of wolf-whistles cause the two boys to break apart, looking sheepish.

Kurt leans back, laughing. He looks to Blaine who looks a little sick, then across to Sebastian who is staring at him in a way that Kurt can't quite decipher. He smiles a small smile which Sebastian returns. Puck is already spinning the next round. Finn yelps when the bottle comes to a stop on him, "I am _not_ kissing you like Kurt and Blondie did," before pecking Puck on the corner of his lips.

"Dude, that wasn't even a real kiss!" Puck demands for a re-do, but Rachel is yawning and insisting that everyone should start settling in for the night.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt is laying between Mercedes and Sebastian on the floor. The lack of pillows has caused him to lay with his arm tucked under his head, Sebastian passes him his discarded sweater, "Here, use this."

"Thank you." Kurt says, taking the offered item and tucking it under his head.

As Kurt is drifting off to sleep his senses are filled with the smell of Sebastian from where his head lay on the other boy's sweater; kind of like coconut, but with a musky boy smell lingering underneath. Not what Kurt would expect. And as he falls asleep, he feels a slight brush of fingers over the back of his hand; probably just a dream.

Author's Note: I meant for this to be longer, but this chapter just wasn't flowing the way that I wanted it to. Also, I'm finding it harder than I thought it would be to write Sebastian's dialogue; that would be why he is oddly silent and doesn't have a lot to say (I'm working on it though). And finally, I really hope that kiss was okay, I rewrote it about four times; I still don't like it though. As I'm starting to get into this story I'm finding it harder and harder to write.

And _finally_ (I mean it this time) thank you, thank you, thank you all for reading! I don't think I would keep writing this if you weren't reading. Until next time. (:


	7. The Morning After

Kurt wakes up early the next morning, the sun not yet risen in the sky. He lay with his eyes

closed, head pounding. As his senses begin to come back to him, he realizes that the pillow he is laying on is breathing softly. He jolts up quickly, causing the room to spin. He doesn't get very far, though, as he is trapped under an arm. Kurt looks above him to see Sebastian sleeping peacefully, arm draped tightly around Kurt's waist. He snorts quietly and determines what to do about this situation. After some deliberation he settles back down into his previous position, relishing in the feeling of being held again.

Kurt drifts in and out of sleep for the next few hours, only when he hears movement does he slit

his eyes open slightly (the sun, now shining into the room, much too bright for his taste) to see Blaine walking over and around the numerous bodies strewn about the floor. When Blaine catches sight of Kurt laying on Sebastian's chest he stops dead in his tracks. Kurt closes his eyes swiftly. If he had of left them open, he would have seen the hurt and confusion behind Blaine's eyes. But he didn't.

As the rest of the room begins to rise Kurt prods Sebastian awake, "Time to get up, I need

aspirin and that's not happening if you keep me trapped here."

Sebastian shifts under Kurt, groaning when the sun shines into his eyes. He looks down at Kurt,

smirking, "Well, well Princess, couldn't resist the snuggles?"

"_You_ are the one with your arm around _me_" Kurt points out, sitting up and out of the other boy's arm. When he looks down at the still groggy Sebastian, his breath catches in his throat; the other boy (bathed is sunlight) looks beautiful. Kurt's eyes trailed up over his chest to his face, taking in the other boy's bed head and glassy eyes, his flushed skin and full lips- "Oh my god." Sebastian raises an eyebrow in question.

"Spin the bottle. You kissed me." Kurt's eyes are wide.

"Actually, Sugar, you kissed me." Sebastian sits up slowly, cringing when the shift causes his

head to ache. Kurt makes to argue, but a glass of water and four Tylenol are pushed in front of his face. He looks up to see Mike, "Share." before walking away to wake up Tina.

Kurt swallows two of the pills before passing over the others and the glass to the still sleepy

Sebastian. "Thanks." Kurt watches as the boy shoots back the pills, watches as his Adam's apple bobs with the sip of water. The brunette shakes himself. _No, not him_.

The rest of the morning moves smoothly, Kurt helps Rory and Quinn make pancakes for

everyone, then sits quietly in the corner of the main room, nursing a coffee. Blaine has been watching Kurt all morning, a questioning look directed towards himself and Sebastian. Kurt isn't going to clarify that no, he and Sebastian are not dating, if it means that the curly haired boy will leave him alone. Sebastian has been following Kurt around all morning like a lost puppy, not brave enough to face the rest of New Directions now that everyone is sober. Sebastian walks over to Kurt after getting another coffee. They sit quietly together for a few minutes before the sandy haired boy breaks the silence. "It doesn't have to mean anything, you know. We were both drunk. It can be a 'drunken, friendly, friend kiss.'"

Kurt chuckles, "Okay." he says before resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Sebastian

tenses for a moment before resting his cheek atop Kurt's head.

Everyone has been giving both boys a wide berth this morning, like they're scared that if they

talk to either one they'll screw something up. Something that's not actually there, Kurt might add.

Slowly people begin to trickle out of the house until it's just Kurt, Sebastian, Santana, Brittany,

and Blaine left. Kurt stands, "Brittany, thank you for a rather...eventful party. Ready Sebastian?"

Sebastian stands and places a hand on Kurt's back to guide him out of the house. Blaine watches the placement of his hand closely before looking at Kurt. Kurt sees this and leans into Sebastian's hand just to piss Blaine off. Let Kurt Hummel make it clear that he is in no way going to make this easy for Blaine.

When the two boys get into the car and are headed out onto the highway Sebastian speaks, "I

saw what you did back there; to make Blaine mad." His tone is not accusing, just conversational.

Kurt side eyes the other boy, "I'm not using you, if that's what you're thinking. As much as it

pains me to say this, I actually enjoy your company."

"And I yours." Sebastian pats Kurt's knee. "Can, um, you drop me off at the hospital again,

please?"

"If I'm allowed to ask why you are frequenting such a drab place." Kurt says this cautiously, he

does not want to chase this boy away, and he simply doesn't know why.

"My-my dad was admitted the day before graduation. He had a stroke. He's on life support; not

going to wake up." Sebastian pauses, taking a deep breath to calm his emotions, "My mom is in the middle of signing papers to take him off life support. The date is set for sometime this month." A tear falls from the boy's eyes.

Kurt reaches one arm over to hold Sebastian's hand tightly. "Is that why you were in such rough

shape the other day?" Kurt's tone is soft.

"Yeah. And that's why I've given up the snarky, bad-boy act; life's too short to chase people

away all the time." Sebastian squeezes Kurt's hand.

Kurt sends a watery smile Sebastian's way. He knows what it's like to be in Sebastian's position,

when his dad was in the hospital he didn't know if he was going to live or die. He can only imagine what it would be like to actually know that your father was going to die; would it be easier, or harder knowing that you only had a few weeks left? Kurt doesn't know.

"What about your car?"

"I'll get my sister to drop me off later to pick it up."

The rest of the drive is silent, the boys continue to hold hands the entire way. When they stop at

the hospital Kurt lets go of Sebastian's hand. "If you want to talk my line is always open, and you know where I live; you can stop by at any time." Sebastian just nods before taking one last look at Kurt and stepping out of the car.

A few hours later, as Kurt is sitting at his usual table at the Lima Bean, at his usual time; his

phone beeps.

**From Sebastian the Ass (3:25pm)**

Thanks.

Kurt smiles before re-setting Sebastian's name in his phone, _'Sebastian the Ass' has been_

_changed to 'Sebastian'. _Before Kurt sets his phone back down he resets one more name in his

phone.

'_Blaine' has been changed to 'Blaine Anderson'_. Kurt knows it's a small, simple thing,

but for him this is one huge step forward in his process of moving on from what now seems like a previous life.

Who knows, maybe by the time he goes to New York in the autumn he'll be able to get back out

there. _Or maybe that moment will come before New York_, Kurt pushes that thought aside and takes a sip of his coffee.

Kurt is just entering his room from dinner when he hears a car start up outside. When he checks

in the window he sees Sebastian sitting in his Mustang, looking slightly less hungover and more alive then he did this morning. The boys catch eyes and wave at each other before the one below backs out of the drive.

Kurt smiles to himself as he moves to sit on his bed; as much as he didn't want this, maybe

befriending Sebastian is a good thing for both of them.

**From Lady Face (6:35pm)**

Lime Bean tomorrow, usual time?

**From Sebastian (9:02pm)**

How about something else instead? I'll pick u up 12? Bring swim trunks.

**From Kurt (9:04pm)**

Okay..? But I don't swim.

**From Sebastian (9:04pm)**

U do now.

**From Kurt (9:05pm)**

You say that to me a lot.

**From Sebastian (9:13pm)**

Good night Kurt.

Kurt shoots off a quick "good night" text before settling into bed to read the latest issue of

_Vogue_. He can only imagine what Sebastian has planed for tomorrow; to be honest, he's rather excited (if not a little scared) to be pulled out of his routine.

Author's Note: I do hope that you noticed that Sebastian changed Kurt's name on his phone; it

was kind of subtle. I think updates will come once a week for the next month or so as I have exams and SLCs to prep for. Plus I haven't written the next chapter yet. Until next time (probably Wednesday unless you're lucky!).


	8. A Day with the Smythes

Kurt wakes up early on Monday morning. He prepares for his day with Sebastian by taking a shower, completing his skin care regimen, and picking out a simple outfit; teal swim trunks (as requested), a white tee shirt, and clogs (which are so _not_ unfashionable when Kurt wears them). He sits quietly in the front room while his father watches some sports network ("Dad, it's too early for this, can't we watch something else?" "No son.") When Sebastian pulls up outside Kurt bolts up, grabbing his satchel, and making to rush outside. "byedadI'llbebacklat-"

"I want this boy to come in. If you're spending the day with a boy that I've never met, then I want to meet him." Kurt cringes, he has specifically avoided telling his father that it was Sebastian that he has been spending so much time with the past few days.

Just then the boy in question knocks on the door. Kurt rushes into the hall to answer it, "Hi." he breathes, "My dad wants to um, interrogate you." Kurt cringes.

Sebastian eyes Kurt up and down before letting out a breathy laugh, "Alright then, lead the way" Both boys enter the living room; Sebastian tucked slightly behind Kurt. "Hello, Sir." Kurt is surprised by the respect evident in the taller boy's voice.

"I know you." Burt's eyes narrow.

"Dad, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my dad Burt." Kurt just wants to get this over as quickly as possible, hoping that his father doesn't remember the name.

No such luck, Burt's shocked look is focused on his son, "Sebastian. The boy who nearly blinded Blaine? Kurt, is this some revenge thing to get back at Blaine for breaking up with you?" Burt's face turns a deep shade of red at this thought.

"No! Oh god, dad! Of course not!" Kurt looks at Sebastian before continuing, "I-I've been struggling with the whole Blaine thing-" this is the first time that Kurt has let it slip how hard a time he's having to his father, "and Sebastian is trying to help. And vise-versa; he has a family thing going on right now." The truth of Kurt's words shock everyone in the room.

There was a beat of heavy silence before Burt turns to Sebastian. "Just bring him home before curfew." And turns back to the television.

Kurt lets out a breath of relief and turns Sebastian back toward the door, placing a hand on his arm to lead him out to the car. A grunt from Burt makes Kurt turn; Burt is looking between the two boys, a look of hesitant approval behind his eyes.

Kurt gets into the passenger's seat, resting his head back against the seat letting out a sigh. "That went well." He says.

Sebastian laughs and pats Kurt's thy before starting the car and driving down the road. "Where are we going?" Kurt asks.

"To my house. You are spending the day with me and my family." Sebastian looks at Kurt for a moment before reverting his eyes back to he road, "That's okay, right?"

"I-with your family?" Kurt squeaks.

"Well, I mean, not my dad," Pause. "But my sister and mom and me, yeah."

"You have a sister?" Kurt suddenly realizes that he knows almost nothing about Sebastian's personal life.

"22, Madeline." Sebastian says with a smile, "my best friend."

Kurt studies Sebastian; his charade lessened than even just a few days ago. Kurt likes this new, more open version of the boy beside him. Kurt leans forward and turns on the radio. "...Summer storm warning in watch for the tri-state area. Strong winds and rain are expected to appear late this evening..." Kurt turns the radio down and looks at Sebastian.

"Are we going to worry about the storm warning oor...?"

"We'll worry about it if we get stuck in it; you can always sleep on my couch." Sebastian winks at Kurt.

"My dad will _kill_ you! And me! I can't sleep on your couch!"

"You can sleep in my bed." Sebastian smirks and looks back to the road. Kurt groans in frustration and turns the radio to some top forty station.

The rest of ride is filled with casual chit-chat. When Sebastian makes a left Kurt thinks that they are turning onto another side road, only when he sees a gate framing the road does he clue in, "Holy shit. Is this-is this your _driveway_?" Kurt shreaks.

"Yep." Sebastian eyes Kurt with a fond smile playing at his lips.

Kurt watches as the trees on either side of the drive thin, until there is nothing but fields for as far as he can see. At the end of the driveway Kurt spots a house (No, not a house, an estate.) sitting atop a hill. He feels as though he should be embarrassed at the way he is ogling at the large house, but he could care less. Sebastian is laughing beside him. They pull into a garage that houses far more expensive cars than should be allowed. Sebastian gets out and begins walking towards the house, before realizing that Kurt is still sitting in the car. He walks over and opens the passenger's door, "Coming, My Little Pony?"

"My Little Pony?" Kurt asks, pulling his eyes away from a canary yellow Porsche.

"Yeah. You look like a little pony."

"And the 'my'?" Kurt asks, getting out of the car.

Before Sebastian can answer though, he is mauled by a tall, sandy haired woman. "Sebby!" The woman yells, hugging her brother. "and who is this?" She asks, eyes trained on Kurt.

"And this would be Maddie." Sebastian grins as Madeline tackles Kurt in a hug, "Maddie, this is Kurt. Please be nice."

"I'm always nice, baby brother." Maddie pulls back to look appraisingly, "Ohh, Sebby, he's cute." Kurt blushes as he takes in the girl's appearance. She is tall like her brother, with long, sandy-brown hair, and the same burning green eyes; wearing a long flowing dress of deep purple.

Madeline grabs Kurt's hand and leads him towards the house, Kurt throws a panicked look back towards Sebastian who shrugs and follows behind. Kurt takes everything in as they wander around the side of the house (still overly large, Kurt thinks); the perfectly clipped bushes, the perfectly manicured lawn, the perfect...well the perfect everything.

The first thing Kurt sees when they side the house is a pool. A perfect pool. Perfect like everything else that Kurt's seen in the past five minutes. The water is the bluest Kurt have ever seen (minus that of the ocean, but still), and the pool decor is a lovely shade of fern green. Kurt gasps when he sees a beautiful woman strolling gracefully towards the trio.

Sebastian hauls Kurt out of Madeline's grip and pulls him close, keeping his hand on the small of his back comfortingly. "Mom, this is Kurt." Sebastian says with a cautious smile.

"Oh honey, he's adorable. I'm Marie, Sebastian's mother." She pulls Kurt into a hug.

When she pulls away she looks between himself and Sebastian, "He's a quiet one."

"Or just shy." Sebastian winks at Kurt, who smiles and blushes slightly. Sebastian grabs Kurt's satchel from him, and dumps it by a lounge chair.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Kurt says quietly, focusing from Sebastian to his mother. Kurt is not usually a shy person, there's just something so unnerving about this family and this house. Sebastian is different, Kurt can (oddly enough) be himself around the boy, but these two women in front of him; he feels the need to impress them.

"Call me Marie."

"Okay...Marie." Kurt smiles shyly.

Madeline chooses this moment to pull off her flowing dress, revealing a highlighter green bikini, and hop in the pool. The she disappears under the water for a moment before resurfacing, laughing loudly, "Come on in, Kurtsie!"

"Uh oh, she likes you." Sebastian looks fondly at Kurt, "She's already given you a nickname."

Kurt looks back at Sebastian in mock horror, before turning back to Madeline, "Sorry, I don't swim." Kurt screeched as Sebastian grabs him and dumps them both over the edge. When Kurt reaches the surface Madeline is laughing, and Sebastian is treading water, looking sheepish. Kurt splashes water at him before swimming back over to the edge and climbing out. The other boy follows. "Now what am I supposed to do about clothing for the rest of the day, huh?" Kurt glares at the taller boy, who is dripping wet.

"Come with me, you can borrow one of my shirts." Sebastian leads the way through a set of screen doors and into a big, spacious kitchen. They walk through a long hall, passing many empty rooms. Even though the house is large, it feels lived in, like every room is loved. Kurt runs his hand over the oak banister as they ascend the stairs. They travel along another long corridor and stop at the last door on the left. Sebastian opens the door with a flourish, "This way, Good Sir."

Kurt steps into the room, gasping at the sight before him. The room is large, like everything else in this house, the walls an eggshell white; this colour manages to look homey, and not at all sterile like one would expect, the curtains and bedding the same robin's egg blue. The far wall of the room consists of windows. Just windows. There is another door to the right, Kurt briefly wonders where it leads before being distracted by a wall of bookshelves along the same side as the door. Kurt takes another step into the room and spins to look at the shelves of literature. He runs his fingers along the spins, seeing such works as _Hamlet_ to _The Scarlet Letter_ all the way to _Eragon_ and _A Long Way Gone_. Kurt looks back over to Sebastian who is still standing by the doorway, shifting and looking uncertain. "Its..." He lets his voice trail off, taking another look around the room, "wow. Not what I was expecting."

"Expecting more dark and dangerous?" Sebastian smirks, walking through the second door.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this." Kurt follows Sebastian, wanting so badly to know what lays behind door number two. (Kurt never said he wasn't a nosey person).

"Here." Sebastian whips the black and white striped shirt from the first day back at the Lima Bean, and a pair of shorts "These look like they'll fit you." Sebastian says, pointing to the pants. "You want briefs?"

Kurt looks into the (now obviously) closet, before looking incredulously at the blonde, "Umm.."

"They're new, I promise." handing Kurt a pair of packaged underwear. Sebastian pulls clothing off the shelves for himself. "Bathroom's across the hall, you can hang your wet clothes across the tub."

"Thanks." Kurt wanders across the hall and into the overly large bathroom, closing the door behind him. He changes quickly, pausing before pulling on the briefs; there's something weird about putting on underwear that were meant for Sebastian.

He wanders back across the hall, sees the bedroom door open, and walks into Sebastian's room. When he enters Sebastian's back is turned and he's shirtless. "Shit, sorry!" Kurt blushes and whips around to that his back is to the taller boy.

After a moment, "Sorry, I didn't close the door, you can turn around you know." When Kurt turns back around, still blushing, Sebastian is wearing a new set of red swim trunks, and an electric blue tee shirt.

"Really, red and blue? That does _not_ match." Kurt looks the other boy up and down. Then he spins on his heel and wanders into the closet, flipping through a large quantity of the same V-neck tee shirt, just different colours. Kurt sighs, "You really only own like... the same damn shirt in a million colours? Here, put this on." Kurt chucks a black tee shirt at the boy.

Sebastian sheds the first shirt and pulls on the black one, completing a one-eighty, "How do I look?"

Kurt taps his chin, grinning, "I've seen worse."

The boys smile teasingly at each other before heading back through the house and out to the pool deck. Sebastian plops unceremoniously onto a deck chair, patting the one beside him (thankfully in the shade) before grabbing an iPod dock and turning on The Wanted's Glad You Came. Sebastian began to sing along loudly. Kurt laughed, remembering the Warblers had sung this at Regionals. Kurt lays back and looks to the East, where he sees storm clouds rolling in slowly. He tenses for a moment, fearing that his dad will be mad if he has to spend the night, before letting his head fall to the side to watch Sebastian who is singing to a new song. Then Kurt looks over to where Maddie is still swimming in the pool, and then over to Marie who is pretending to read, but really watching the two boys. _I'm almost an adult, i__f I get stuck here overnight it's not the end __of the world. Dad'll survive_.

For the next few hours Kurt lays in the shade, taking turns reading his latest issue of _Vogue_ which he packed in his bag (Only getting light teasing from Sebastian before his sister told him to "leave the boy alone, at least he has good taste" and spraying water from a water gun at him) and watching the Smythe family (or part of it) interact. Sebastian is very different with the women of his family, he's more open and carefree than Kurt has ever seen him. There is still a tense undertone that surrounds them all, and Kurt assumes this is due to the fact that the Smythe family is being torn apart.

Sure enough, when Marie stands and says "I'll be back before the storm hits; Kurt are you spending the night?" The siblings stop their activities and turn somber faces first to their mother, and then to Kurt.

"Umm, I mean.. my father doesn't know about the storm. I probably shou-"

"He'll stay." Sebastian interrupts him, looking back to his mother. "Tell dad we say 'hi'."

Marie gives her son a small smile and exits the pool area into the house.

Kurt glares at Sebastian, "Now I'm going to have to explain to my dad why I'm spending the night at my "mortal enemy's" house."

"I was your mortal enemy? Where did I go wrong?" But Kurt can see that Sebastian's heart isn't really in the comment. Kurt grabs his phone before getting up, brushing his hand along Sebastian's shoulder's in comfort as he walks by.

Kurt is startled by how quickly he has managed to become physically comfortable with the other boy. He shakes it off quickly and calls his father's cell phone.

"Hey dad." Kurt says.

"Kurt! How're you doin'? Nothing happened with that kid did it? D'ya need me to come pick you up?" Burt rushes through these questions in one breathe. Kurt rolls his eyes at the crackly far away sound of Burt's voice; speaker phone.

"Dad, your phone is one speaker again. Everything's fine. I was just calling to tell you about the storm warning. I figured that you wouldn't want me driving through a storm so I'm going to spend the night at Sebastian's house."

Kurt hears a gasp and a "What?" From a third party.

"Blaine?" Kurt shreaks, "What are you doing at the shop?"

"Now Kurt, Blaine just came by to visit, and I don't feel comfortable with you spending the night with that kid, but if the only other option is driving through that storm I guess I'm going to have to allow it. No sleeping in the same bed."

"DAD! Oh my god, it isn't even like that!" Kurt was turning red; thank God his father can't see him. Kurt can hear Blaine and Burt's voices through the speaker, though muffled as though the phone is pressed to his father's chest.

"I want you home tomorrow at a reasonable hour." Burt says sternly. "And I want you and Blaine to talk things out when you get back; it sounds as though there has been some miscommunication." Kurt scoffs but agrees, if only to get his father off his back. They say their goodbyes, Burt warning Kurt to "be safe" before hanging up.

Kurt walks back towards the pool and sits back in his deck chair. Sebastian shoots him a questioning look from here he is now atop a floating chair in the middle of the pool. Kurt admires the way that the sun (now becoming overrun with clouds) makes Sebastian's chest glisten where it is wet before answering, "I'm yours for the night."

"To ravish?" Sebastian winks before being pushed off the floating object by his sister.

"Whatever, Sebby, like he would ravish you." She climbs onto the pool chair, sighing happily.

Sebastian looks as though he is debating whether or not to push Madeline off the chair before shrugging and wading to the edge, "Hungry?"

Kurt's stomach growls in response. Sebastian laughs, turning to his sister, "Maddie, I'm making food." Before hopping out of the pool.

"Oh God, please no!" Madeline looks utterly horrified at the thought. "Kurt, please don't let him! You will _die_!" She clutches her chest and slides off the chair into the water.

Sebastian looks at Kurt and rolls his eyes. Kurt looks to where Madeline is now swimming towards the edge of the pool, "I can cook." Madeline looks shocked, yet pleased, and nods happily.

The three work together, under Kurt's command, to create a seafood chowder and Caesar salad. There is light conversation over dinner, and by the time that they finish and the dishes are done the rain has begun to fall. Marie had called during dinner to say that she would not be able to make the trip back the Smythe estate that night as the rain and wind is simply too bad for driving. Kurt had texted all of the New Directions (including Blaine) to warn them of the storm warning and asking them to stay inside.

The siblings and Kurt are currently curled up on the couch watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Sometime throughout the movie Sebastian's arm had come to rest on Kurt's shoulders and Kurt had tucked himself into the boy's side. Kurt keeps telling himself that it's just the thunder and lightning; he has always feared thunder storms. Before his mother had died she would hide under the covers with him until he either fell asleep or the storm ended. After she had died his father had held him close, and in later years had made some excuse for Kurt to stay up late so that they could be together. And once Kurt and Blaine had begun dating they would either talk on the phone or curl up together until the worst was over. Kurt had always had someone there. _And now it's Sebastian_. The boy is startled at that thought but brushes it off, snuggling deeper into the boy's side and closing his eyes.

A loud crack of thunder and the bright flash of lightning that appears seconds later makes Kurt startle awake. "Easy." Sebastian says quietly. Kurt looks at the other boy and sinks back into his side.

"I don't like thunder storms." Kurt says in a small voice, "where's your sister?"

"She went to bed about an hour ago." Sebastian flips off the TV. "Ready for bed?"

Kurt stands and nods, yawning. Another crack of thunder makes him jump and Sebastian laughs, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's back and leading him up the stairs to a guest room. There are already sweats and a towel laying at the end of the bed. "You sure you'll be okay?" the taller boy asks.

"Umm...yeah." The boys say their good nights and Sebastian leaves the room.

Kurt takes his time in the guest bathroom, taking a long shower, before sinking into the overly large bed and pulling the covers up around him. Another crack of thunder has the boy pulling the covers over his head, "Suck it up, suck it up." Kurt chants. Another crack of thunder has him reaching for his phone.

**From Kurt (12:36am)**

Okay, maybe I wont be okay.

Less than a minute later there's a knock on his door, "Come in." he says, sitting up. Sebastian steps silently into the room, closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and crawls under the covers.

"Can you sleep better with someone with you?" He asks, already pulling Kurt close.

Kurt nods against the other boy's chest, relaxing quickly. Even the next bout of thunder doesn't cause him to tense up.

Kurt falls asleep with the feeling of Sebastian rubbing soothing circles into his back.


	9. Death Can Bring You Closer

Chapter 9 – Death Can Bring You Closer

lj-cut text=" Death Can Bring You Closer (9/?)"

I am so sorry for the long wait, my life has been crazy hectic the past few weeks, and will continue to be until the end of June. Expect one or less updates before the end of June. Also, I kind of switched POV so the focus is more on Sebastian for part of this. Enjoy:

! Trigger Warning - Mentions of death !

Kurt opens his eyes slowly, slightly confused as to why he is laying in a strange bed. Before he can think too much about it, an arm tightens around his waist and Kurt rolls onto his back. Sebastian is sprawled across the other half of the bed on his stomach, left arm thrown across Kurt. Kurt smiles slightly; the sleeping boy looking so peaceful and relaxed. iIf only he would let those walls down all the time/i. Kurt thinks about how since Sebastian's father has been in the hospital he has let those walls fall, but Kurt can still often see the guard behind the other boy's eyes.

Kurt lays, trapped under Sebastian's arm, and simply watches the other boy sleep. Sebastian groans and pulls Kurt closer before opening his eyes.

"Well hello there." Kurt laughs lightly as Sebastian registers their position.

Sebastian rubs his eyes with his right hand, but leaves his left drapped over Kurt. Before either of the boys can think too much about it, Madeline pushes through the door in mid-sentence, "-urt, do you know where my brot- oh." The girl turns red and stares dumbfounded at the boys. "I'll, uhh, I'll be going then." and closes the door behind her.

Kurt can feel his face turning red and looks over to Sebastian. The other boy retracts his arm and sits up, "I should probably go and see what she wants." The Smythe boy slides out of bed and walks across the room to the door, "I'll see you downstairs; there will be coffee." he says with a wink.

Kurt perks up at the mention of coffee and eagerly slides out of bed and pulls on yesterday's clothes.

When Kurt enters the kitchen he sees the Smythe siblings hugging tightly, and stops dead in his tracks. When the siblings pull apart he can see that Madeline is crying, and Sebastian is close to it. Before Kurt can ask what's wrong Sebastian speaks, "Mom is taking dad off life support today." and sniffles. Kurt makes a sympathetic noise and steps forward to hug the two. Madeline sobs into Kurt's shoulder and Sebastian stands stiff in his arms. Kurt lets the two go, but keeps his hand on Sebastian's back in comfort.

"We're going to the hospital; we can drop you off at home on the way there." Madeline speaks quietly.

Kurt grabs his bag on the way out the door, checking his phone and seeing two next text messages,

**From Mercedes (8:32am)**

Hey boo, movies and dinner?

**From Finn (8:43am)**

Burt wants 2 no wen ull b home.

Kurt texts them both back quickly, telling Mercedes not today, and Finn that he'll be home soon.

When they get into the car, Sebastian slides into the front seat and Madeline to the back, giving Kurt a slight nod okay, before he gets into the passenger's seat. The drive is silent and tense. Kurt takes Sebastian's hand on the console and they sit like that the entire ride.

When they reach Lima, Sebastian's hand tightens in Kurt's. Kurt squeezes back and looks over at the other boy; his eyes a dull green, his skin sallow looking. Kurt's heart pangs brokenly for the family. As they pull into Kurt's driveway the boy notices a small, curly haired boy sitting on the front stoop, "Not today." Kurt says quietly under his breath.

Sebastian stops the car and Kurt looks over at him, "Call me, when you feel up to it." Kurt looks into the blonde's eyes. Before he thinks about it, he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Sebastian's lips. He smiles slightly at Madeline in the back seat before sliding out of the car and walking towards the boy on the stoop.

Kurt hears the car pull away as he reaches Blaine, "Why are you here?" he asks with a sigh.

Blaine stands, "I wanted to talk to you."

"And I told you: I'll talk to you when I'm ready." Kurt looks haughtily at the shorter boy.

Blaine sends a sour look in the direction that the Smythe car has disappeared, "You seem ready enough to me."

Kurt scoffs, "You know _no__thing_ about it Blaine, nothing. I told you that I'll talk to you when I'm ready; I'm not ready."

The boys stand in silence for a long, awkward moment, "I want to get back together." Blaine says quietly.

Kurt laughs harshly, "You really should have thought about that before you broke up with me then. I'm on my way to moving on, Blaine, just like you told me to. I'm not getting back together with you." Kurt can feel angry tears threatening to overflow; how can Blaine say things like that after Kurt has tried so hard to put it behind him.

"Moving onto Sebastian, the one person you wouldn't even let me talk to when we were dating."

"Maybe I am moving on to Sebastian, but it wasn't meant to happen, Blaine! We were supposed to be together right now, we were supposed to go to New York together, and we were supposed to be forever! You ruined that, it's _your_ fault that's not going to happen." Tears are flowing down Kurt's cheeks, "So yes, maybe I am moving on, but he makes me happy, Blaine, and he needs me right now. Goodbye Blaine." Kurt pushes past the other boy, who is also crying now, and slips into the house, closing the door softly behind him.

Kurt makes himself busy for the next few hours until his dad gets home. Kurt hears the door slam closed, "Kurt!"

Kurt gets up from his vanity and walks down the stairs, "Yes, dad?"

"Why was there a bowtie on the front porch?" Burt holds the item out to Kurt.

"It-it's Blaine's, I gave it to him for his birthday last year." Kurt takes the bowtie from his father and holds it out in front of him. The bowtie is black with little gold music notes patterned across it.

Kurt looks up from the tie in his hand to see Burt waiting for an explanation, "Blaine stopped by, saw me with Sebastian; he thought we were-that we were together and freaked out."

"You need to sort all of this out with Blaine, it's not fair to him that you won't talk to him."

"_He_ broke up with _me_, dad!" Kurt can't believe that his father is siding with Blaine.

As if on cue, "I'm not siding with Blaine, bud, I just want ya to figure this whole mess out." Burt shrugged and wandered into the living room.

Kurt sighed before making his way back up to his room. When he got there he threw the rejected bowtie into the bottom drawer of his vanity and closed the drawer tightly. Kurt sighed again before his phone buzzes,

**From Sebastian (4:03pm)**  
Can I come over?

**From Kurt (4:03pm)**  
Of course.

Kurt figures that the boy will be at his house soon enough, so he wanders down the stairs and sits with his father in the living room, "Dad, Sebastian's coming over for a bit, his uhh, his dad passed away earlier and he needs a friend."

Burt looks displeased at Kurt's words until the mention of his father's passing, at which time his face morphs into one of sympathy and he says, "Of course, anything he needs."

Less than an hour later, Sebastian's car is pulling into Kurt's driveway. The brunette rushes to meet the other boy at the door, pulls it open, looks into the teary green eyes, and pulls Sebastian into a tight hug. They stay like that until Kurt hears the clearing of a throat behind him. He releases Sebastian and turns to his father, "Yes, dad?"

"Nothing, just coming to tell Sebastian that if there's anything he needs, all he has to do is ask…and to remind you that your door stays open." Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs Sebastian's hand, pulling him up the stairs.

Kurt can tell that the sandy haired boy is really hurting when he collapses on the bed without making any comment about the state of Kurt's room; slightly messier than usual. Kurt sits down beside him and Sebastian reaches for Kurt. The shorter boy lets himself be pulled into an embrace, hugging back just as tightly. They sit like that for a long time, silent tears falling from Sebastian's eyes onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt doesn't even think twice about the dry cleaning bill for that. After a long while, Sebastian pulls back and looks at Kurt, "The funeral's in three days, will you-will you come?" The look in Sebastian's eyes has Kurt nodding quickly; anything to help this boy. Kurt startles at that thought, but pushes it away quickly.

The two boys spend the rest of the afternoon lounging on Kurt's bed, cuddling together. They both avoid the awkward conversation that's soon to come if things keep progressing in this manner, the flirty "let's-dodge-around-the-fact-that-we-might-possibally-have-slight-feelings-for-one-another" because Kurt is still getting over a breakup, and Sebastian's father has just died.

When Burt comes up the stairs later that night to see both boys sleeping peacefully, he sighs quietly and closes the door over before walking down the hall to his own room.

Sebastian wakes up first, glancing to his right to see Kurt sleeping soundly on the pillow next to him. Sebastian smiles slightly, brushing a piece of hair off the other boy's forehead. Kurt sighs in his sleep and leans into the touch. Sebastian checks the time on his phone and sees that it's past midday and that he has three missed calls from his mother and eleven missed texts from his sister. He shoots his sister a text telling her that he spent the night at Kurt's, and then rolls out of bed as the smell of coffee wafts up the stairs.

Sebastian wanders into the kitchen to see Burt sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, "Good morning." The boy says, unsure as to how Burt will react to him spending the night in his son's bed.

"How did you sleep?" Burt said without looking up from his paper.

"Good, it was nice to sle-good." Sebastian turned away as his face heated up; it was not okay to tell your friend's dad that it was nice sleeping next to them. "Coffee?" Sebastian asked.

"Help yourself."

Sebastian makes two cups and takes them back up to Kurt's room. When he pushes the door open he sees Kurt sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." Sebastian says quietly, passing the drowsy boy a cup.

Kurt smiles and takes a sip, groaning in satisfaction. The other boy slips back into bed under the covers. Kurt scoots closer and rests his head on the sandy haired boy's shoulder. Sebastian rest's his cheek against Kurt's sweet-smelling hair and sighs. "How're you holding up?" Kurt asks.

"It's scary, but I'm still here, so that's something." Sebastian wonders if Kurt will read into the double meaning, and gets his answer when Kurt replies,

"What is…this?" Kurt asks, pulling back to look into Sebastian's eyes, "I mean, I'm not going to lie, I like you, but I just ended a relationship, and you…you're going through family things."

"…Maybe this is the perfect time then. We both need each other; we both have feelings for each other?" Sebastian hadn't meant for that to come out a question.

"So you…want a relationship?" Kurt asks hesitantly.

"I don't know what I want, but I know that I like you and I want to do something about it." Kurt rests his head back on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Sebastian's heart beat quickly as he tries to figure out what this all means. "So, we're like, together?"

"I mean, I would like to be, yeah."

This time Sebastian responds with a sure answer, "Okay."

Kurt snuggles closer to Sebastian before taking another sip of coffee.

"So what did Blaine want yesterday?" Sebastian asks.

"To talk. I told him to leave me alone." Kurt pulls a sour face at the mention of the curly haired boy.

The two lay in bed for a few more hours, sharing hesitant kisses, before Kurt kicks Sebastian out of his bed, saying that he should go home to spend time with his family.

The two say goodbye on the front porch, Kurt reaching up on his toes to kiss the other boy gently before sending him on his way, "I'll call you later." The both say at the same time.

As Sebastian drives away, a smile on his face, Kurt sends out a text,

**From Kurt (2:01pm)****  
**I think it's time we talk.


	10. One, Two, Three Boys

Chapter 10 - One, Two, Three Boys

A/N: So sorry about the wait on this one, guys! Exams finished last week and I've been crazy busy since then. I literally spent all Tuesday writing this and part of the next chapter. I have a feeling that there will be between 3-4 more chapters until it's over. I can't decide whether or not I want to do a sequel for this or not; It'll all depend on what you guys want.

If there is a sequel it will start being posted asap as to finish before school starts in the fall.

**From: Kurt (2:01pm)**

I think it's time we talk.

Blaine rereads the text as he walks up the front stoop of the Hummel household. He heaves a great sigh and pushes the doorbell.

The sound of the doorbell echoes through the Hummel house. Kurt sighs, dreading the conversation that's to come. He opens the door slowly to reveal a very put together Blaine. Kurt steps aside to allow the shorter boy to enter. Kurt wonders briefly how Blaine can wear a sweater vest and loafers in this extreme heat, but his thoughts vanish quickly when Blaine speaks,

"So, uhh, how are you?" Blaine asks. Kurt can sense the underlying question, _How are you and Sebatian?_ Kurt chooses to be ignorant to this,

"Fine, I guess. The weather's a bitch." Kurt leaves out the fact that he's worried about Sebastian; best to save that for the real talk. "Let's sit down. Do you want anything?" Kurt asks, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No thanks; I stopped at the Lima Bean on my way." There was an awkward silence until both boys spoke at once,

"Do you want to start or–"

"I'll start if yo–"

Kurt sighs in relief, "Yes, you can start."

Blaine takes a deep breath before beginning, "So I know that I kind of broke up with you at the start of the summer because you're going to NYADA next year and it would be hard to do the long distance thing, but Kurt, I can't live without you. Literally can't do anything without thinking about us. I'm asking for forgiveness and a second chance. I lo–"

"No. You aren't allowed to say that to me anymore, Blaine." Kurt looks at the boy across from him. He watches the other boy fidget as Kurt thinks. He thinks about what it would mean to take Blaine back. To go back to how it all was before. It would be nice, simple. In the fall they would make the long distance thing work. As Kurt thinks this, a well known blonde boy appears in his head. A blonde haired, green eyed boy who is probably sitting at home with his family right now, mourning the lose of a loved one. A blonde who Kurt has slowly begun to imagine a future with. Kurt looks at Blaine again, he can't take the dark haired boy back just because it's easy; that's not moving forward, that's staying in this perpetual rut that Kurt can't seem to escape from.

"Blaine..." Just then, Kurt's phone begins to buzz on the table beside him. _Sebastian_ the ID reads. Kurt picks up the phone without a second thought.

"Are you okay?" He says in greeting.

"Can I come over? Today's not a g-good day." Kurt hears Sebastian sniffle slightly on the other end.

Kurt sends a quick glance at Blaine, who is watching him cautiously. "Of course you can. Uh, Blaine's here though."

"That's fine. I'll be there soon, I'm at the Lima Bean. Kurt, I just..."

"I know. I'll be here." and Kurt hangs up.

He stares down at his phone until Blaine speaks up, "Umm?"

Kurt is jolted back to reality, "Blaine, I can't-I can't give you a second chance, not when there's someone else who needs me more right now."

"But–"

"Let me finish. You broke up with me and I have spent the last few weeks trying to get over that. And as weird as it is to say, I've found someone who I can see myself with. We need each other. You and I, we don't need each other anymore, Blaine, you just have to realize that in your own time. I'm sorry, Blaine."

Just then, the doorbell rings for the second time today. Kurt flies to the door and throws it open. Standing on the stoop is a disheveled, teary eyed Sebastian. The boy steps into the house and falls into Kurt's arms. The brunette shushes the blonde as he begins to shake silently.

"Go on up to my room," Kurt says, pulling back to look at Sebastian, "I'll be up in a few minutes, okay?"

Sebastian nods and squeezes Kurt's hand. Kurt presses a quick kiss to his lips before Sebastian wanders up the stairs to Kurt's room. Kurt looks after him until a throat is cleared behind him. "So I guess this is it then?"

Kurt looks towards Blaine, "I guess so; we had a good run though."

Blaine smiles and looks curiously into Kurt's deep blue eyes. "We sure did. Bye, Kurt, good luck with everything." The shorter boys throws a look up the stairs as he says the last part.

Kurt steps closer and pulls Blaine into a hug, "Thank you. You too."

They break apart and Kurt opens the door for Blaine. They smile one final time at each other before Blaine is stepping out into the blistering heat and Kurt is closing the door on him; on his past. Kurt takes a deep breath and begins to climb the stairs to the boy above; to his future.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I have a feeling that all of these chapters until the end will be short. I have chosen to end this soon because taking a month off has caused me to lose the story. Anyway, next update should be soon, let me know if I should do a sequel or not.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Kurt & Sebastian's False Detour

Chapter 11 -

A/N: This one's just sort of filler to explain what happened at the end of last chapter, and to explain the next. Only two more chapters after this one! Enjoy!

Xxx

Kurt steps into his bedroom to see Sebastian curled up on his side, sleeping soundly. Kurt smiles and sits down on the other side of the bed, pulling out the latest issue of _Vogue _from his bedside table.

Just as Kurt begins to read an article about Ten New Ways To Revitalize Your Skin, Sebastian shifts and rolls over to face the brunette.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay." The two smile at each other for a moment; drinking the other in.

"Why was Blaine here?" Sebastian asks, face guarded.

"He's been bothering me to talk to him, so I finally caved. He wanted us to get back together," Sebastian's face fell at Kurt's words, "but I told him that I'm not taking him back; I've moved on."

Sebastian pulls Kurt down so that they are laying side-by-side facing each other. "Moved on? Oh my, should I be worried?" Sebastian says with a glint in his eye, all fear gone.

"Oh yes," Kurt teases back, "you're nothing compared to the other boy I like."

The two smile at each other again until Sebastian's face shifts into one of sorrow. Kurt reaches out and pulls the teary eyed boy towards him. The blonde rests his head on Kurt's chest as the brunette cards his fingers through the boy's hair.

Slowly, the two drift off into sleep.

Xxx

Kurt wakes first. He rolls over to see Sebastian sleeping soundly on his stomach. Kurt reaches out to brush sandy bangs back from his face before sliding out of bed. On his way out the door, Kurt checks the time, 5:07pm, his dad would be home by now.

Just as he is exiting the bedroom, Sebastian's phone beeps. The blue eyed boy makes his way over to the phone lying on the bedside table.

**To: Sebby (5:08pm)**

Seb, where r u? Mom & I are worried!

Kurt looks at the still sleeping boy before replying for him.

**To: Maddie (5:08pm)**

It's Kurt. Sebastian is here; he's sleeping. I'll send him home when he wakes up.

**To: Sebby (5:09pm)**

Kurt! No, he can stay with you for as long as he needs. I just didn't know where he was and I was worried. Tell him to come home whenever he's ready.

**To: Maddie (5:10pm)**

I'll pass it along when he wakes up. And Maddie, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.

**To: Sebby (5:10pm)**

Thank you.

Kurt wanders out of the bedroom and down the stairs, finding his father settled in front of a baseball game. "Hey dad, how was work?"

Burt put the TV on mute, "Fine." He stares at Kurt.

"What?"

"Why is there a boy in your bed? Did I not tell you last time with Blaine that you have to Okay it with me firs–"

"Oh my god, dad, _so_ not what you're thinking! They, uhh, they took Sebastian's father off of life support and he's just not having a good day, so he came here. I'm helping him out because I get what he's going through." Kurt watches his father's eyes soften. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Xxx

Kurt spends the next half hour preparing dinner for his father. Kurt tells his dad that "food's ready" before wandering back up the stairs to check on Sebastian.

When Kurt pushes open the door he sees Sebastian sitting up in bed, reading. Kurt enjoys the look of Sebastian sleep-rumpled and in his bed. Sebastian looks up from the book and smiles slightly, he holds up the book he's reading, "Is this yours?" he asks. Kurt wanders closer to read the title, _Amy & Roger's Epic Detour_.

"No, Mercedes', she thought I'd like it. I haven't read it yet' any good?"

Sebastian puts the book down on his lap, but keeps his finger in place to mark his page. "Surprisingly, yes. For a girl book."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Dinner's ready."

Sebastian gets up, marking his place in the novel with one of Kurt's discarded ties. He reaches for Kurt's hand and they link fingers.

Xxx

The boys eat in relative silence.

"I should probably go." Sebastian says quietly.

"Alright." Kurt gets up and places their dishes in the sink.

They walk to Sebastian's car in silence.

"I'll text you when I know when the funeral is. If you'll still come?" Sebastian says this last sentence quickly, sounding panicked, as though he thinks that Kurt will say no.

Kurt squeezes the other boy's arm, "Of course."

The two hug and Sebastian gets into his car, rolling down the window.

"Call me, or text me, if you need anything. Anytime. I'll pick up." Kurt leans down to rest his elbows on the window frame, "I promise."

Sebastian leans forward, teary eyed again, and places a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips, "Thank you."

Kurt watches the sandy haired boy pull away, and continues to watch long after the car has disappeared.

Xxx

A/N: This last scene was choppy for a reason. Also, if you have not read _Amy & Roger's Epic Detour_ I suggest you do so, it's amazing. Two more chapters guys! I've already started writing a sequel which should be up soon after the last chapter of this one.


	12. The Funeral

Chapter 12 – The Funeral

A/N – I am SO sorry that I haven't updated all summer, it was my plan to already be half done with the sequel by now. I have no excuse for not updating. I really am sorry. So, here are the last two chapters

xxx

Sebastian texts Kurt that night to tell him that the funeral will be on Friday at three.

Kurt uses this opportunity to go shopping for a new outfit. He texts Mercedes and they meet the next day in front of the mall.

"Hey, boo. How have you been?" She asks, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ugh, you don't even want to know." He smiles softly and roles his eyes.

The two wander the mall, picking out a simple black button up and dark dress pants for Kurt (that of course he can re-purpose for later outfits).

"So, you and Sebastian." Mercedes says as they sit in the food court drinking smoothies as they people watch. She states this, she does not question. There is no judgment.

Kurt blushes, "I never said that."

"Boo, for one, you wouldn't be going to a funeral that involves _Sebastian_ if you weren't some sort of together. And two, your blush just gave you away, honey." She smiled at him, laughing, "Is he a good kisser?"

Kurt blushes even harder and lets out a disbelieving scoff.

Mercedes lets it slide, "So, tell me all about it." They stand up and she leads him toward their cars.

"I like him, and he acts like he likes me too, but he's going through a lot with his dad and all. I don't want to add more stress or awkwardness between us. Besides, I'm going to New York in the fall and I don't know what he's doing. I don't want to start something and get too attached just to have it ripped away because of long distance. I'm worried it'll be a repeat of Blaine and I." Kurt says this last sentence quietly. "I don't know what to do."

Mercedes is quiet. After a moment of searching his face, she smiles and speaks, "I think that the fact that you're so worried over a boy who, three months ago, you couldn't stand says a lot. I think that you should talk to him. Although, I think your heart's already in it, Kurt."

Kurt hugs Mercedes close,whispering in her ear, "Thanks, 'cedes."

xxx

Friday comes too quickly for Sebastian. He stands in front of his mirror, buttoning up his white dress shirt, Kurt sitting behind him on the bed. They catch eyes in the mirror, "What?" Sebastian asks at the look on his boyfriend's (can he call him that?) face.

"You're holding up surprisingly well; I'm waiting for you to break down." Kurt says truthfully.

"Today is a good day. So far." Sebastian turns and holds out his arms, allowing Kurt to look over his outfit.

"Kurt looks over the boy slowly, making the blonde squirm, "Very handsome."

Sebastian walks over and takes Kurt's hand in his own, "you too."

Kurt looks as their clasped hands, "I love your ring, where'd you get it?" he asks, looking down at a think white gold band with an intricate swirl pattern laced around the middle.

"My dad got Maddie and I each one for Christmas last year; they match our parent's wedding bands." Sebastian twists the ring around his finger a few times thoughtfully, "I don't usually wear it."

Just then, Madeline pushes the door open slowly, "We're getting ready to head over, Sebby." She says quietly.

The two boys exchange a brief glance, Kurt squeezes Sebastian's hand gently before the three exit the room and make their way to a waiting car.

The ride is silent and tense. Madeline and Marie are sitting in the front, while Sebastian and Kurt sit side-by-side in the back, hands still clasped tightly together. Sebastian feels as though Kurt's hand in his is the only thing keeping him afloat; keeping him from sinking below the waves that are threatening to pull him under.

When they reach the church where the funeral is taking place, Sebastian takes a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

Kurt wraps an arm around the boy's waste, as if sensing that Sebastian needs physical support. The boys ignore the hostile looks that are directed at them from most of the Smythe family, as well as the other guests. (Sebastian had warned Kurt earlier that morning that even if his immediate family was okay with his being gay, a lot of the friends and extended family were not).

There was a brief introduction to Sebastian's grandmother, who hugged him tightly and thanked him for looking after the boy, before everyone takes their seats.

Sebastian leans against Kurt as he hears a whisper behind him, "Those fags are sinning in my church, it should be them in that coffin instead of that boy's father."

Sebastian bristles at the words. Just as he is about to turn around and tell the man kindly to fuck off, his sister is whipping around and telling the man unkindly that he needs to leave, "My brother and his boyfriend have done _nothing_ wrong. This is _my _father's funeral and I _know_ that he loved my brother for who he is. He didn't care _who_ my brother loves. And I _know_ that my father would adore Kurt. If you can't accept that, and you want to disgrace your friendship with this family, then you can get the _fuck out_ of my father's funeral."

The man huffs, but gets up and moves to the back most pew. "Thanks, sis. Could'a handled that though." The siblings look fondly at one another until the minister begins to speak.

Sebastian sits numbly for the entire ceremony; not hearing anything. Kurt sits dutifully at his side, one hand on his thigh, the other clasping his hand, playing absently with his ring.

Sebastian watched Kurt twirl the ring around and around his finger. Sebastian laughs quietly – harshly – at how the spinning of his ring fits perfectly with how he is feeling; as though his world is spinning slowly out of control. That's when Kurt is squeezing his hand reassuringly. Sebastian looks up from his lap, into those beautiful blue-grey eyes. The eyes look back at him, they are not full of sympathy, like Sebastian has seen so often lately. Instead, the eyes are full pf understanding. For that, Sebastian is eternally grateful.

When the reception is over, Sebastian stands and speaks quietly to his mother, "bathroom", before wandering away. When he reaches the bathroom, he steps inside and locks the door behind him. He steps to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror, _really_ looks at himself. His skin is pale and sickly, his eyes a faded green, his hair dull and limp. He notices that his suit fits loosely; he's lost weight.

It's at that moment that things truly begin to sink in. Sebastian falls to the floor and begins to shake with silent sobs.

After a few minutes, he hears a knock on the door, "Open the door, Seb. I know you're in there."

Sebastian debates leaving Kurt in the hall so he can throw a pity party for one. After a second's thought, he reaches up and unlatches the door. Kurt relocks the door after he has entered, and drops to the floor beside Sebastian.

"Your pants will get wrecked." Sebastian sniffles at Kurt. Kurt pulls him to him, and Sebastian buries his face in his chest.

"I'm more concerned about you right now."

After a few minutes, Sebastian's tears begin to subside. Kurt speaks again, "Do you want to go o the after thing?"

"Can we just...go home?" Sebastian asks.

"Of course we can, sweetie, of course." Kurt kisses the teary eyed boy's cheek, "You go wait in the car, and I'll tell Maddie and your mom."

Sebastian heads out to the car and sits with his face against the steering wheel, breathing deeply.

When Kurt comes, he opens the driver's door, "Get out, I'll drive."

Sebastian doesn't fight, just does what he's told, "How're mom and Madds getting home?"

"With your grandmother; don't worry, they said it was okay." Kurt begins the drive to Sebastian's house.

When they get to the blonde's house, Sebastian leads Kurt to his bedroom where he lays down. Kurt searches through the boy's dresser until he finds a pair of well worn Dalton sweat pants and a soft tee shirt. He passes them to Sebastian who changes quickly; Kurt turns his back as he does.

When Kurt feels a hand on his back, he turns. Sebastian crashes their lips together without warning. Kurt sighs and leans into the kiss, opening his mouth under Sebastian's soft lips before pulling away, "You look exhausted, you should sleep." Kurt lets himself be lead over the large bed.

The two boys lay together for a long time. Kurt thinks that Sebastian is sleeping, when he speaks, "Thank you."

Kurt startles, "For what?"

"For just being here." Sebastian says sleepily.

Kurt plants a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. "Of course."

Sebastian makes a pleased noise.

The two drift off together in the rays of the setting sun.

xxx

A/N: The next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow (I promise!) I'm not sure about a sequel at this point, but I might write little one-shots, like first I love you, and things like that. Once I go away for school I have a feeling I'll only really have time for one-shots. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. The Beginning

A/N – This is it, guys. I've hope you've enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

xxx

It's Monday. Kurt and Sebastian have been inseparable since the funeral days before. The two are sitting at Kurt's table in the Lima Bean, laughing at a woman's outfit a few tables over. Kurt sees Blaine sitting at a table across the cafe with his laptop.

The boys finish their coffees. They stand and throw out their empty cups. Sebastian reaches for Kurt's hand before exiting the cafe into the bright sunlight. Kurt catches Blaine's eye as they leave, the small nod a symbol of understanding and acceptance. Kurt smiles up at Sebastian, who leans down and pecks him on the cheek. Kurt thinks about what will happen in the fall when he goes away to New York, where that will leave them. He pushes this thought away; they will cross that bridge when they get there.

Kurt realizes that everything that has happened these past few weeks have just been events leading up to a new beginning; they were the events of before.

End


End file.
